Jaran
Jaran is the capital planet of the Meruucka Sector in the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy. The planet is almost entirely a desert and across its reaches dot many sandstone cities built by the Dhragolon themselves. The largest city is Ner'yall (which means New City). It is currently the third most populated Dhragolon colony after Ucharpli and Krar. The T1 planet is found in a trinary system consisting of three unusually small red dwarves which when combined give similar power to a standard yellow dwarf star. These stars are named Jar I, Jar II and Jar III. Ecosystem Jaran, like many desert planets, used to be blooming jungle worlds. Approximately six million years ago, a solar flare hit the planet which virtually wiped out all life on the surface save for a few small lichens and reptiles. Since then, the planet has recovered with these reptiles evolving into larger creatures. Several unique creatures live here including a carnivorous plant known as the Sandtrap commonly found in the Dune Sea close to the equator. It disguises itself as a juicy plant and when prey comes near, it automatically comes up out of the ground and engulfs the prey. They are usually small enough to not pose any threats though rumor has it that some gigantic Sandtraps exist in the desert. The largest predator that lives here is the Desert Garmatox. While unrelated to the legendary Garmatox on Ucharpli, it is a large winged dragon that perches atop mountains and mesas. They are normally indifferent towards Dhragolon unless their territory is violated or if provoked. Despite all of these dangers, Jaran has still managed to become quite a prosperous and lively location, though it is mostly suitable to only Dhragolon. Other alien species rarely, if ever, visit or immigrate here as many have difficulty surviving the harsh climate. Geography Despite being a desert planet, Jaran has several bodies of water such as the River Nad'Roh which is over 10,000 miles long. Many cities were built around this river due to it being a readily available source of water. The river then empities into the Sea of Dust Clouds. It is not so clean as the river as all of the dust and sand that has accumulated from the river has flown and emptied into this sea. It is quite murky and hardly visible and at the same time, many dust storms form over this particular area. History After the discovery of this desert world, it was colonized not only because the planet was rich in minerals and petroleum, but for cultural reasons. Unlike many cultures, a desert is a symbol of life. It is figuratively described as a workbench where objects can be shaped from the sand and moulded into new life forms. This follows with the Dhragolon creation myth on how Kray created Ucharpli from a desert. Subsequently, the Dhragolon colonized it and built many cities with similar architecture to that of Yallvus. The first colony, which was none other than Ner'Yall, was built around the River Nad'Roh, a fresh water river that flows to the Dust Cloud Sea. The vast majority of other cities are built around this river so boat is the primary means of transporting goods. Of course, other cities dot other areas. Economy A wide variety of goods pass through Jaran leading to the formation of many bazaars. Goods all the way from Krar end up here; it serves as a trading hub across the nearby colonies. Category:Planets Category:Dhragolon